


'Neath the Halo of a Street Lamp / i latarń mglisty błysk

by Marta_Ayanami



Series: 'Fools,' said I, "You do not know" [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A scene from Season 3 episode 2, Canon Compliant, Gen, but also happened in au verse over there too, headcanons, lions are lions and speak in lion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_Ayanami/pseuds/Marta_Ayanami
Summary: And what was wanted wasn't always what was needed, or he wouldn't be here.Sometimes you can't do what your little siblings beg you for, for their own good. Even if that makes you feel like a jerk. Dead jerk, but a jerk, apparently, and that's maybe even worse.Nobody ever said making maybe right decisions, in the name of love (or 'holding', and 'protection', in Black's language) and of war ('hunt', in Black's language) feels good.Polish title of the fic is from Sylwek Szweda's translation of the "Sound of Silence".. I doubt he even knows this website exists, but still. I'm a translator, I respect translations.
Relationships: Keith & Lance & Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Shiro & Black Lion (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Shiro & Voltron Paladins, Voltron Lions & Voltron Paladins
Series: 'Fools,' said I, "You do not know" [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676332
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	'Neath the Halo of a Street Lamp / i latarń mglisty błysk

It was hard to deny the princess when she came inside and sat there, near them, so desperately wishing to fight, too, but listening to her would've been a mistake. For him, for Black, for her, and for his brother.

Or was he just selfish?

Yes, Allura would surely make a great Paladin, but was that the right Lion for her?

While Shiro was pondering in the infinity, Black...Black, she....just shook her head.

_Not selfish. She, part of your pride. She good lioness. Will find her nest nearby. But she not your firstborn cub. That, I see. Sleep. You need more sleep, so that you may hunt again someday._

_Thanks, Black. But I don't think I can sleep when I'm dead._

_When sleep if not then?_ Black asked _, and Shiro couldn't wuite answer. You not disappear, no worry. I see you. And hold._

 _Thanks_.

Black... she never used words, not really. But Shiro had to translate everything she said into words sometimes, or he'd go mad trying to understand her in her infinity.

Translated... it was close enough...sort of.

*****

_Green cub._

_Yellow cub._

In the dark infinity of familiar void of Black, Shiro smiled. Just like it was great to see and hear Allura again, if only for a moment, though Shiro felt guilty denying her wishes, it was also great to see others again.

 _No worry. They no want here, they safe with theirs,_ Black reassured, needlessly, making Shiro roll his eyes, conceptually.

Pidge and Hunk and Green and Yellow would be alright... he hoped.

 _Yes yes_. Black assured.

As if she could have any idea of what the future might bring.

What? All of them have almost become like a family to Takashi Shirogane by now. He had a right to worry.

****

_Blue cub!_

He was happy to see Lance, it was great that Lance decided to pay them a long visit, it was great, of courss, but it didn't feel make him feel to guilty to deny Lance's wishes.

He hoped Lance didn't hear Black's loud yawn. That was rude of Black. But Lance probably didn't hear it, as it was only a, hmm, conceptual yawn? Mind yawn? Spiritual yawn?

Good thing nobody save Black heard him, as this place was, and everything inside, still impossible for Shiro to put into words.

 _Blue cab no really wish be here,_ Black explained to Shiro lazily. _Unlike White Cub. Blue Cub only here roaring and showing off his mane. Blue cub unsure of mane, even though good mane. No worry about that, my Paladin._

_Okay._

****

Keith should come already, but for a moment, he hasn't, and Shiro held the breath that he didn't have anymore.

Was Keith injured? Captured?

Dead?!

Finally, Keith came.

And Shiro, while immediately understanding why it took so long, sighed in relief.

 _Trust in your firstborn cub you more must,_ Black...berated?

Well, Shiro felt berated and for a moment, he wanted to tell Black that Black is neither his parents, nor Iverson, nor Adam, to speak to Shiro like that, but then, there was Keith, anxious, grieving.... Oh!

_RedBlack cub grieving you._

_I wish I could tell him I'm alright.._

_You wish lie to your firstborn cub, Paladin???_

_N-no, I... Anyway, if you agree he's ready to hunt...and I think he is.. we should-_

_Your firstborn cub no ready to hunt. But he must hunt or be hunted, so yes, yes._

_Thank you. I hope Red won't be angry._

_You know nothing of your pride still? Red will stay close._

Shiro wasn't sure how, exactly, but that sounded good and felt like a relief.

And the Black welcomed Keith, together with Shiro.

Who might not have quite understood pride of lions, still, but he knew his own, so to speak. Pride in another sense.

He was proud of his brother for stepping inside Black despite that clearly being a heavy burden to bear.

_I'm sorry for putting that on your shoulders. If I was still alive, I wouldn't, not yet, I swear._

Black meanwhile shined, and roared. And Keith softly pleaded NO... 

And Shiro would've hugged his wonderful, beloved little brother, and do something about his unshed tears, maybe, if he could.

_Will protect, Black promised, understanding Shiro only partially, just as he understood her only partially, alien 'mind' that she was._

_Thank you. I'm leaving my cub in your hands, then._

_Will protect and teach hunt._

_Thanks._

Being dead, there was nothing else Shiro could do. So why did he still feel guilty and worried? 

He had to trust Keith now.

If he couldn't, that'd make Shiro a lousy older brother, right?

At least Black wasn't yawning now. Whatever that had meant.


End file.
